


Tell Her to Donate Her Body to Science

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bondage, Experiments, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <i>What I want: Experiments, because it's Aiba. And Ohno is just so willing to comply~</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her to Donate Her Body to Science

**Author's Note:**

> Title paraphrased from a 30 Rock quote: "Tell her you want her to donate her body to science, and you science!" Written for an anonymous meme and originally posted [here](http://nohmiyamod.livejournal.com/665.html?thread=3481&style=mine#t3481). Reposted as myself [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/13604.html).

When Aiba asked Ohno to come spend the night at his place and help him with an experiment Ohno agreed without question. Aiba's one on one experiments were always worth it even if things did tend to get messy.

When work is finished and they're leaving the ramen shop near Aiba's that Ohno likes, Aiba throws an arm over Ohno's shoulder and laughs.

He leans in close to Ohno, breath warm against Ohno's ear, and whispers, "Leader, for the experiment, I need to know a couple of things." Ohno nods absently, tucking himself as tightly into Aiba as he can and speeding up his pace.

"When was the last time you got off?" Aiba asks. Ohno stumbles but Aiba holds him upright.

Ohno fights a blush, knowing this is nowhere near the dirtiest thing he's talked about with Aiba. "Last night."

"In bed?" Aiba's lips are brushing Ohno's ear and Ohno squirms a little, anticipating things to come.

"On the couch. Right after we talked on the phone." Aiba squeezes him and then lets go abruptly.

"Noted," he says, barely keeping from giggling, and skips ahead toward home, leaving Ohno stumbling along behind, smiling softly at Aiba's playfulness. It overwhelms him sometimes that someone as sunny and irresistible as Aiba is made happy just by spending time with him.

Once inside they slip off their shoes and Ohno follows Aiba to the bedroom. Aiba starts taking off clothes and motions for Ohno to do the same. When they're both naked Aiba points to the bed and Ohno sits, wondering what the game is going to be this time. A coil of excitement is resting low in his belly and the cool air on his bare skin is sending sparks up his spine.

Aiba walks along the side of the bed and pulls Ohno's hand with him, forcing him to lie down. He grabs something from his bedside table and wraps it around Ohno's wrist before tying it firmly to the bedpost. Ohno investigates as Aiba climbs over him distractingly, finding the object to be a silk tie. (He really hopes it isn't one of Matsujun's this time.) When he turns his head he finds Aiba with another tie and then both hands are bound.

Tied up naked on the bed, Ohno smiles at Aiba. In more than ten years Aiba has never given Ohno reason not to trust him. His trust doesn't waver when Aiba goes to the closet and pulls on a pair of sweatpants, although his smile slips a bit as he sees his future orgasm getting farther away. His brain knows that the long haul experiments are the most satisfying eventually but his body is not convinced at the moment.

Aiba stops dressing with the soft gray pants and pulls over a schooldesk that Ohno hadn't noticed. Aiba sits and Ohno wonders where in the world he'd gotten a schooldesk before focusing on the more important aspect of the situation: Aiba. One hand had started scribbling away on the notes on his desk but Ohno's position on the bed meant he could see underneath to where Aiba is palming himself through his sweats with the other. Aiba's eyes flick away from his paper and he grins at Ohno.

"Ready to begin?"

Ohno nods eagerly and spreads his legs, uncaring of how much that might look like begging. Aiba's eyes darken but then he shakes his head and pulls a remote out of the desk. He hits a button and the tv turns on, another and a video starts playing. Ohno recognizes himself and Aiba on the screen and remembers another experiment, that time with a camera. He sees just enough to remember the feeling of being taped before Aiba tsks to himself and pauses.

"Experiment start time: 10:38pm," he notes to himself and his papers. "Subject hasn't come for nearly 24 hours." Ohno starts to tune him out and stares instead at the screen where he and Aiba are frozen in the middle of kissing on the bed, shirts off, completely wrapped up in each other. He turns his gaze to the similarly shirtless present Aiba and gives him a mournful look.

"Don't pout at me, Leader, the proper process has to be seen to." Aiba doesn't look up as he's saying this, though, wary of the power of Ohno's mouth. When he's finished his notes he pulls the desk perpendicular to the bed, as close as he can get without obstructing Ohno's view of his hand underneath, which returns as soon as he's settled.

"All right! You are going to watch this record of our past successful experiment and I am going to watch you, okay, Leader?"

Ohno assents readily but asks, "Objective?" just because he knows Aiba likes it when he plays along.

"How long does it take a penis to get entirely hard when given visual stimulus but no direct contact: an experiment!" Aiba cries. Ohno pales a little but nods again, resolute. There is always a payoff with Aiba that is well worth any roundabout path getting to it.

Aiba pushes play and Ohno watches as their onscreen selves kiss. He feels a little jealous of his past self but he's also a lot turned on and he hears Aiba exclaim about him starting to get hard, followed by the squeak of pencil on paper. When the tv shows the awkward pants removal stage he looks over to the desk and its occupant and finds Aiba's hand inside his pants. He's stroking himself and looking intently at Ohno's cock and Ohno chokes on his breath at the sight. He feels himself get harder and Aiba beams at him.

"I thought that would work!" He jots something down and then turns his attention to the homemade porn. "Oh, Leader, look, this is a good part."

Ohno's starting to breathe heavily, the combination of being so helpless and Aiba's attention and the two of them having sex up on the screen getting to him. He's half hard and trying with all his might to get the rest of the way there so Aiba will come to bed and touch him.

When he sees Aiba turn his past self over onscreen he remembers abruptly what comes next and he starts to pant quietly. When he sees the first smack on his bare ass his hips cant up involuntarily and his eyes squeeze shut, only then realizing that the video has no sound. He can remember the crack of Aiba's palm, though, and the feeling of it rubbing him in between spanks. He moans at the next one, watching himself shamelessly rub himself off against Aiba's leg.

"Leader, Leader, you're almost there!" Aiba's voice is unexpectedly close and Ohno turns to find him only a couple feet away, peering with fascination at Ohno's cock. When Ohno looks down Aiba's completely hard and no longer wearing anything and he's holding supplies that make Ohno think the finish line is closer than he had feared previously. He thinks a heartfelt thank you to their past selves for being kinky enough to make this experiment work quickly and gives all of his attention to the man hovering over the bed.

"What'll it be, Oh-chan? Do you want me inside you, fucking you while you can't move, fucking you until you couldn't move even if you weren't tied down?" Ohno's hips thrust upwards again, getting harder just listening to Aiba's raspy, turned on voice. "Or do you want me to ride you, squeezing you inside me, while you watch me fuck you on the tv over my shoulder." Ohno feels like he could come just from the idea of that and Aiba gives a victorious shout.

"Success!" He scrambles back over to the schooldesk and marks the time down in his notebook. Ohno takes a deep breath for patience and tries not to watch Aiba prepping him on the tv, long fingers opening him up slowly.

"Aiba-chan."

"Hmm?" Aiba is still writing something frantically.

"If the experiment was a success, that means it's over, right?" Ohno tries not to sound too hopeful, he doesn't want Aiba's rare sadistic side to emerge. Ohno is so hard that his toes are curling into the sheets as he struggles not to thrust up into the air. His hands feel numb and his wrists raw and he can feel sweat beading across his chest.

Aiba looks at him for a long beat and Ohno starts to imagine complicated contortions that could get his cock within touching distance of anything at all but then Aiba starts as if remembering the situation and bangs his knees on the desk in his haste to get back over to Ohno.

Aiba immediately leans in to kiss Ohno, the first time they've touched since Aiba skipped away on the street, and Ohno melts into it with his need for friction tamped down briefly. Aiba's mouth is soft and his tongue is eager. Ohno groans into him and wishes he could get his hands into Aiba's hair. When Aiba pulls away it is only a matter of inches.

"So? Figured out what you want yet?" Ohno doesn't know what he means at first when what he wants seems so obvious but then he remembers Aiba's previous questions and feels hot all over.

"You... in me," he gets out, wishing they could skip straight to that. "Just like that." Ohno can't point but Aiba gets it and turns, watching himself fuck Ohno for a second. He grabs the discarded lube and arranges Ohno, making sure to turn them on the bed enough that Ohno can still see the screen. The preparation is thorough but hurried, although it seems far too long to Ohno. But then Aiba is pushing in, filling Ohno up, and Ohno's hands jerk uselessly in an attempt to reach for Aiba's hips.

Aiba gets his hands under Ohno's ass and lifts as he bottoms out. Ohno takes the hint and wraps his legs around Aiba's waist, feeling stretched thin and short of breath. At the first quick thrust he grunts and pulls hard on the ties, wanting more than anything to touch Aiba, but Aiba keeps control of the pace, urging himself in and out of Ohno rhythmically and eventually finding an angle that made Ohno cry out. He adjusts to hit that spot as frequently as he can and Ohno starts to gasp and whine with every push, nearly at the edge and desperate for any contact with his cock.

Aiba's hips stutter as he lets go of Ohno enough to reach a hand between them and Ohno squeezes him with his legs as he pleads with him, asking him not to stop and, above all, to touch him. When Aiba's hand finally wraps around his cock, Ohno nearly screams with the pleasure-pain. It only takes a few slick strokes before Ohno is spilling all over his stomach and Aiba's hand, trembling and moaning while Aiba continues to buck his slim hips wildly, coming at last with a shout.

They're collapsed in a comfortable heap when Ohno remembers the video and peers over Aiba's pretty birthmark to see what's happening. He snorts to himself when he sees that Aiba had taped their previous experiment over the film of a trip to the zoo. Aiba's face is big on the screen, camera shaky as he films himself standing in front of the monkeys. His expression is ecstatic and Ohno keeps catching glimpses of people behind him laughing and pointing in a way that has nothing to do with mocking. He wants, suddenly, to touch Aiba with his hands, so badly that he yanks again on his restraints despite knowing the futility of it. Aiba rouses himself and smiles sleepily down before reaching and undoing the ties one and then the other. He places Ohno's arms down by their sides and then nudges their mouths together sweetly. Ohno's heart skips and he reaches for Aiba with his liberated hands, finally getting them into his hair before sliding them down and ending by wrapping his arms around Aiba's ribs. They cling together, Ohno holding on tightly, feeling warm and so in love with this odd, sincere, beautiful person. At last they loosen their grips and settle around each other, relaxed. Ohno starts to feel like he's heading toward sleep, so snug in Aiba's arms, when he feels a poke from a teasing finger.

"Don't fall asleep, Leader. There is a part two to this experiment," Aiba says brightly.

Ohno mumbles something into Aiba's shoulder that Aiba graciously takes as a query as to the objective.

"How long does it take a penis to get hard when subjected to aural stimulation but no direct contact: an experiment!" Aiba's enthusiasm isn't catching. Ohno cracks open an eye as Aiba gets off him and leans over to the desk for the remote, pushing buttons until the video starts over, this time with sound but no picture. Ohno snatches the remote with surprising speed and pushes pause.

"Fine," he says. Aiba's eyes widen delightedly before Ohno grabs one slender wrist and lifts it over his head, tying it to the bed skillfully. Aiba gives a shocked yelp and Ohno makes his face as innocent as possible. The oft-tested tie is given another jerk before Aiba, nothing if not flexible, adapts to the new plan and holds his other arm up for Ohno. He doesn't look all that disappointed by the way his hips are already wriggling excitedly.

"Don't forget the notes!"

Ohno heads to the desk. He slides the discarded sweats on and grins conspiratorially toward Aiba. He clears his throat and narrates as he writes in the notebook.

"Experiment start time: 11:29pm. Subject has come within the last half an hour."


End file.
